False Promises
by pandasex
Summary: Itachi and Naruto have rough sex. There.


The man's jet black hair hung over his face, dripping with water from the rain outside.

His eyes were bloodshot and his mouth was dripping with dried blood. The black clothes he wore were torn in some areas showing his toned abs. He had dried blood in and around his crimson eyes. The ninja had just been through Hell. His head was swimming with thoughts of the events that occurred just hours beforehand. How am I going to tell him? He thought as he came to the lit doorway of his apartment. He fondled around in his pocket, looking for the metal object. Eventually he found it, and unlocked the door. Click. The ninja placed the key back into his pocket and walked through the door. It'd been a while since he'd actually set foot in his apartment. He reached towards the area where the light switch normally was and tried to turn on the light. Nothing. He cursed at the inconvenience. Too tired to worry about it, the Uchiha felt around to where the couch was and plopped down. He leaned back and placed his hands on his face trying to relax himself.

"You might as well come over here, kitsune," The man said, his eyes still closed.

A small blond boy, about nineteen, came out of the shadows. He wore his usual orange-black jacket and matching pants. The Uzumaki slowly walked over to the man, pouting from being caught. The blond sat down next to the man mimicking his lover's position on the couch. Itachi cracked open one eye to look at the fox and then closed it with a smirk.

The blond cutely looked up at the raven, taking in all of his beauty. So much of it radiated from the man, even though he was just relaxing. His breathing was steady and even. Naruto truly loved him; this being that rested only centimeters away from him.

It'd been damn near a half year since the blond has seen his lover. The Uchiha was always away on missions leaving behind a worried little fox. On most nights, the Uzumaki would cry himself to sleep. His mind filled with thoughts of getting a knock on the door from a messenger ninja telling him his lover had fallen.

He could still remember first meeting the Uchiha. The blond was so young and frail; being battered by some classmates for being the demon child. His face was so bloody and bruised that his eyes were swollen shut; almost unrecognizable. Blood was running from his nose, ears, eyes, and mouth. The blond lay motionless on the ground trying to take in some air, after being kicked in the stomach countless times. The Uchiha was just on his way home when he saw this brutality.

Itachi closed his eyes and slowly walked over to the younglings taunting the Uzumaki. He set down his bag calmly; still unnoticed. He placed one hand on the leader of the boys and asked what they were doing. The boys turned around and were stricken with fear when they noticed his crimson eyes. They froze for a moment before the leader boy answered. He stumbled over his words, not making much sense. Quickly over the boy trying to make excuses for his actions, Itachi closed his eyes again and walked past the boys. He knelt down and picked up the boy and shifted his body so that he could give the blond a piggy back ride. He stood up and walked past the boys who were awestruck. Before he parted with them, he gave them a stern look and a viciously worded threat.

The Uchiha took the blond back to a hide-out just outside of his clan's property. After a few days of rest, the boy was halfway decent looking. He had an arm brace on and his leg was wrapped. The fox asked Itachi why he helped him and the Uchiha didn't answer.

Slightly put off about being ignored, the blond wobbled to the door. Itachi beat him to the door and slammed it just as the blond was about to leave. The Uzumaki was startled by the aggressiveness of the Uchiha, but it wasn't enough for him to fear for his life. The fox didn't look at the larger man as he walked back to the bed he woke up in.

He stayed for most of the night—it wasn't like he could go home in his condition. After a while he just couldn't leave. They'd bonded over the days. At first it started off as a friendship but then, it grew into something more. The blond found himself constantly thinking about the Uchiha. Even when he did return home, he couldn't get the man out of his head.

During school, it was the worst. Having to see the man's younger brother made him want to be with Itachi. Naruto had always been attracted to men, but he never thought he could fall for someone who had only done him one favor. But, that was all it took.

Eventually Naruto told the Uchiha how he felt about him. It didn't start out the way he planned, but it ended well. The fox met up with the raven at their secret hide-out. When Naruto told the Uchiha how he felt, Itachi laughed at him. Naruto, easily offended, called Itachi a selfish jerk and tried to leave. Yet again, Itachi was too fast for the blond and blocked the doorway.

Itachi smiled at the blond and placed his hand on his whiskered cheek. The blond closed his eyes with furrowed brows.

"Naruto," said the raven as he ran his thumb along his cheek. Naruto opened his eyes slightly. They didn't meet the Uchiha's gaze. "I love you, too"

The blond's eyes widened from the Uchiha's words. Itachi smirked at the Uzumaki, putting his arm around his waist bringing him closer to him. Naruto was inches away from the Uchiha's face. Naruto whimpered at the touch. Itachi smoothed his hand back behind the blond's head and pressed their lips together. It wasn't an aggressive kiss, but rather one that confirmed to Naruto that he meant what he said.

Ever since then, they'd been inseparable. For a while, they tried to keep their relationship a secret—that didn't work out. As they got older their relationship grew stronger, but not without a couple of bad fights. One of which caused them to break up for half a year. Itachi had been taking on so many missions; Naruto hated not knowing what could happen to his lover.

Seeing how much it affected the blond, Itachi lightened up on the number of missions he'd been taking. After a long conversation about it, they got back together.

The blond shifted his body sideways putting one leg completely on the couch and rested his head and shoulder on the back of it. He slowly lifted one of his tiny hands and ran his index finger across the raven's jaw. The Uchiha's brow furrowed at the touch.

He cracked open his eyes and turned toward the fox. The blond smiled at him with loving eyes. The Uchiha, in a quick swoop, grabbed the smaller man's wrist and flung him over his lap. Before the blond could even think he was gazing into the raven's eyes with his arms around his shoulders. The Uzumaki pouted at the lager male.

"I don't like when you do that, Itachi," grumbled the fox as he turned away from him. The Uchiha chuckled at Naruto's response. He put his hand on the Uzumaki's chin and brought his face inches away from his. He pressed his lips against the fox's, running his tongue against his bottom lip, begging to enter. The Uzumaki obliged. Their tongues fought in their damp caverns. The blond's eyebrows drew together as he moaned into the kiss. The raven slowly smoothed his hands down the blond's arm to the waistband of his pants. He ran his long fingers along the seam before pulling it out and ripping open the zipper.

"Naruto..." He said huskily. The fox gulped audibly, breaking their kiss as the raven slid his hand into his boxers. A small moan escaped the Uzumaki's parted lips. Itachi slowly stroked the blond until he was rock hard. Naruto tensed at the touch, pleasure flowing through his small, lithe body. The Uchiha smirked at the fox's noises and ran his thumb across the slit. Pre-cum slowly leaked out as the raven spread it across the boy's length. A loud moan seeped out of the blond's mouth. He smiled and removed his hands from the Uzumaki's pants. Naruto whined at the loss.

"W-why'd you stop?" said Naruto, breathless. Itachi smiled at the blond and pressed his warm lips against the panting Uzumaki's. The blond moaned into the kiss, confused and slightly annoyed that the raven didn't answer his question. Their tongues battled for dominance once more, though not as aggressive as before. Naruto whimpered, wanting to breathe, but the Uchiha's kisses were just too good. Itachi smirked into the kiss and finally let up and pulled away—leaving a line of spit connecting their mouths for a second and then breaking. Naruto looked up at the Uchiha with glazed eyes.

"Touch yourself." Itachi said bluntly. Naruto's eyes widened at the command.

"B-but I-I.." He muttered before the Uchiha quickly shushed him. He ran his thumb across the smaller males jaw line. The raven put his hands under the blond's arms and shifted his body to where his back rested on his chest. He slipped one hand under the Uzumaki's jacket and massaged his nipple.

"Just do it." He said huskily into the blond's ear and then nipped at his lobe. Naruto inhaled deeply and then slowly put his fingers in the seam of his pants. He'd never done this before. It's not like hadn't thought about it. But, Itachi had always been there so there was no need for it.

The blond pushed a little further and his pants engulfed his hand. He wrapped his fingers his penis and began pumping slowly. The raven smiled at the blond. Naruto started pumping faster and making squeezing his hand tighter around his length. His breathing hitched at his apparent arousal. The blond arched up into his hand pumping faster and faster. His other hand on the ravens pants squeezing them as he approached his orgasm.

Finally, the Uzumaki came—soaking the inside of his pants and his hand. The other hand on the raven's leg slowly released. Itachi smirked at the panting blond and pulled his hand out. He brought his hand to his mouth and slowly sucked on the blond's fingers. Naruto looked up at the Uchiha, still panting—eyes glazed.

Itachi could taste his kitsune's juices on the appendages; it was intoxicating. He closed his eyes, savoring the taste. His brow farrowed at the thought of having the warm liquid coating his cock. He needed to be inside of the blond—he needed it now. He needed _him_ now.

The Uchiha opened his eyes and released the blond's hand. He put one arm under Naruto's knees and the other on the blond's back. Itachi stood up with the fox and walked to the bedroom. Naruto curled up in his arms—his breathing was normal.

The raven nudged the door with his foot and walked over to the bed, dropping the blond on the bed. Naruto propped himself up on his elbows, watching the Uchiha as he stripped off his clothes. He crawled onto the bed over the blond as he took off his jacket and shirt. Naruto wasn't as toned as the Uchiha, but he still had a slight six-pack. Itachi admired his kitsune's body, his hands trailed down from the blond's neck to his already unzipped pants. With one rough yank the Uzumaki's pants, as well as his boxers, were off and tossed onto the floor. The blond looked up at his lover as he slowly and gently grabbed his spiked necklace, pulling him down for a kiss.

As aroused as they were, the kiss was gentle and sweet. The raven broke away from the kiss as he nipped and sucked at the fox's neck. Itachi mapped out the fox's collarbone and chest, bringing soft moans from the Uzumaki. The raven's warm, wet mouth found the blond's nipple and gently closed his teeth around it. His damp tongue ran across Naruto's nipple, making the blond arch into him. He smirked at the feeling of the fox's warm body, as well as his fully hard cock against his chest.

When he finished with one side, he moved over to the other nipple—giving it equal treatment. Pre-cum leaked from the blond's member as his nipples were being abused. Naruto jerked his hips into the raven spreading pre-cum on his chest.

The Uchiha released the blond's swollen nipple and leaned back. He took in the sight of the panting Uzumaki and smirked. He reached over to the side table next to the bed. He opened the drawer and felt around for the lube bottle. Eventually he found it but it felt lighter than he remembered—it was empty.

The raven cursed at the empty bottle and tossed on the side table. He turned his attention back to Naruto. He looked at him knowing that what he wanted to do to the blond could hurt him.

Gathering up the little strength he had, Naruto pulled himself up and dragged Itachi down onto of him. The blond pressed his lips against the raven's and ran his tongue across his bottom lip, begging to enter. The Uchiha obliged—their tongues danced aggressively in their damp caverns, exploring every inch. Itachi settled in between Naruto's legs bring a slight moan from the fox. The blond jerked his hips into the raven. Itachi grunted into the kiss as their erections ground together. He couldn't wait another second. He _needed_ to be in the blond.

Itachi broke away from their passionate kiss and put his hands under the blond's knees. He yanked the blond's legs closer to him and put one leg over each shoulder. Naruto threw his hands up over his head as the raven stuck his fingers into the blond's mouth. The Uzumaki worked his tongue in and around the raven's fingers—getting the as wet as possible. Once his fingers were coated with the blond's saliva, the Uchiha pulled his fingers out of his mouth with a subtle pop.

The raven parted the blond's cheeks revealing his pink entrance and stuck on coated finger inside of the blond's heat. Naruto gasped as the raven slowly wiggled his fingers deep inside of him. He tried hard not to push into the Uchiha's fingers. However, he couldn't hold back the loud moans that escaped his parted lips. The raven slowly added another wet finger—spreading the blond this time. Preparing him for what was to come.

After he was fully stretched, Itachi pulled out his wet appendages. He grabbed the blond's hips and lined his throbbing member with Naruto's pucker. Even though he had prepared the fox, he knew it would still be a little painful for him. He hesitated for a moment before the blond looked at him and nodded with approval. With that, the raven pushed his erection into the blond's tight warmth. Naruto all but screamed at the penetration. The Uchiha farrowed his brows, fearing that he might have hurt his lover. The blond looked at Itachi and pushed down onto his length, signaling for him to move.

Itachi pulled out to the head of his penis before slamming into the blond. Naruto bit his lip as he fisted the sheets, trying to take the wave of pain. The Uchiha starting thrusting slowly to ease his lover's pain. Naruto relaxed a little as pleasure started to replace the pain. Itachi began thrusting a little harder and faster. The blond let out a moan with every thrust from his lover. Itachi had found his prostate. Naruto's pain was completely gone. All that was left was pure ecstasy. The raven moaned loudly as the fox tensed around his throbbing erection.

"You're so..tight." he said. His pounding became more and more aggressive—tightening his grip on the blond's hips. Every thrust into the Uzumaki threatened to send them both over the edge. The Uchiha wrapped his longer fingers around the blond's length and started pumping. Naruto starting bucking under the Uchiha.

"I-Ita!" the blond managed to get out. "P-please—nngh—s-stop."

"Why? You seem to be enjoying yourself." the raven said huskily. His question went unanswered. The combination of his length being pumped and his ass being pounded was too much for the blond. Ribbons of white, warm liquid came flowing out of the blond's erection—covering his lover's hand and both of their chests. The Uchiha was also on his was to an orgasm. With one final grind into the blond, he released his seed into the Uzumaki. The raven collapsed on top of the blond's sweaty body—his penis still inside him. Itachi's seed overflowed and seeped onto the silk sheets.

They laid there panting for a moment before the raven rolled off of the blond. Their breathing synced up, their hearts were racing. The Uchiha turned over to the blond and pulled him close. He grabbed the comforter and threw it over them. Their breathing evened out. Naruto nuzzled the Uchiha's chest and put his arms around him.

"'Tachi?" the blond whispered as he looked up at the Uchiha. Itachi only let out a _Hm?_

Naruto buried his face in the raven's chest once more. "Please.. Never leave me."

The Uchiha looked at the blond and kissed the top of his head. He couldn't bring himself to tell his lover the truth. "I won't. I promise."

So, There you have it. It's shitty I know.


End file.
